Marrón Browns among Team RWBY
by Doctor Corvus
Summary: Summary: Four beings in a world with a broken moon with a goal to stop evil! Only downside is that their the four only men that are Huntsmen in a world of only Huntresses [This story will replace RWBY: Team Serpent and Team RWBY]
1. The Archer Wolf Trailer

Doctor Corvus: Better RWBY story with a very confusing and interesting twist

DC: With Time Travel!

MC: Genderbents!

QC: And very confusing plot… I think!

The Archer Wolf Trailer

Somewhere in Remnant

A group of about about three dozen or so people/robots crowd around the center of a Schnee Dust Company warehouse, where a woman of about thirty hangs from the rafters. Her hair was a pure white, pale blue eyes, and wore white clothes, she was glaring angrily at the group, the only light came from the full moon, which shown brightly through a large hole in the ceiling.

"Ivory Schnee, owner and CEO of the Schnee Dust Company" The leader said haughtily, He stepped out from the shadows to reveal he was a Faunus, the leader wore a white long sleeve shirt under a blue vest with an insignia of a wolf head over three claw marks, both a blood red color, the symbol of the terrorist group, White Fang.

The leader, Johnny Vick, smirked darkly, his curved horns glowing in the moonlight. "I take it your wondering why you're alive Mrs. Schnee" he mused to Ivory, "Well, it's simple, I want you to sign over your company to me"

Ivory's glared harder and colder, "Aw, don't be like that old lady, you see, I just want your company, nothing more, nothing less I'd hate to have to see your family in an accident"

That got a response, Ivory fought against the restraints and growled, "Touch them you won't get anything you scum!"

"Oh I know," Johnny smirked "but you break families apart all the time, even human families" He sneered at the last part, "But if their safety means little to you I'm afraid I-"

A arrow being fired resounded around the warehouse, hitting one of the other White Fang members in the eye. The woman couldn't even cry out in pain as a arrow went through her eye and entered her brain and splattered bones across the room, she fell, and another member was hit in the chest, dead before she hit the floor.

The other members panicked and drawn their weapons, but not before three more arrows resound and three more bodies fall, Johnny growled, "So much for the best" He muttered.

Ivory, however, smirked, "You're late, boy" She called out

"I'm terribly sorry Miss Ivory but Weiss was being very unproductive at the moment and it took me longer to get here" A Russian accent voice said with a tired sigh, the unknown person jumped from his place on the scaffolding and landed with a thud, he began walking towards the center of the building, "I swear ma'am she inherited both you and your brothers stubbornness, took nearly an hour to calm her down, let alone another to make sure she doesn't follow me here"

Ivory chuckled lowly, "Are you sure it was me she was worried about me returning alive, or you shooting me on accident?"

"Hard to tell, probably both" The voice said again, the person who had been speaking walked up into the moon's light, the person was a 15 year old teenage boy with lightly tanned brown skin, his slit eyes were bright hazelnut and his long slick back hair was glossy jet black and tied into a ponytail, he stood around 5'4 in height, he wore a thin maple orange jacket with a large silver fur pellet cape hanging off his shoulder, underneath he wore a black vest with a rusty orange long sleeve dress shirt and black cargo pants and black combat boots, though from under the fur cape was a ten to eleven foot long black and white furred/feathered tail swayed back n forth, covering his face was a hand stitched hood with holes for a pair of black wolf ears coming out of his head. In his hand was large crossbow the size of his torso.

Ivory chuckled again "Weiss is unique like that, Kaiz"

Kaiz grinned sweetly and moves his hood up, "Quite, that she is ma'am, now I require you to leave while I clear this place of the vermin that have desired to capture you and hold you ransom"

Ivory gave Kaiz a deadpanned expression, "I'm hanging from a chain to a rafter"

*SWISH!*

*CHING!*

The chain that was supporting Ivroy to the rafters was shot by a straight arrow and snapped it in two. Sending the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company spiraling to the ground like a sack of bricks.

Kaiz adjusted his hood back on his head. A bright reflective glare of the moonlight shined against the white and blue Chinese wolf mask he wore, Kaiz looks down at the snowy white themed woman that was on the warehouse dusted floor.

"You are freed Miss Ivory. I suggest you leave immediately" Kaiz stated as he aimed his crossbow at a random wall and fires a explosive arrow and blew up the wall, leaving a burning gaping hole.

Johnny saw red and looked like he was going to scream bloody murder "A Faunus? Helping out the Schnee Dust Company? Ludicrous! Inconceivable!"

Kaiz sniffed the air and grins, "Oh a goat Faunus! Now I'm quite hungry, I don't think Weiss would mind if I'd have a snack on the job, wouldn't you say Miss Ivory?" The wolf boy asks as his tail twitches in anticipation.

"Just don't get blood on my suit and wait in till I leave, it takes for ever to get blood out of white clothing" Ivory said as she dusted herself off.

"ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE!" Johnny shouted, "Droids! Kill them!" The robots activated and began starting up their weapons,

"Well, time to go to work" Kaiz said to himself as he pulls out a long black scarf with a snowflake insignia with the Russian flag on it and wraps it around his neck, then Kaiz pushing a button on the handle of the crossbow, he swung the crossbow around as it began to detach transform into dual scythes, if one were to look closely, you would see that the blades and shaft had several glyphs carved onto it that glowed bright blue.

"Let's go!" Kaiz shouted with a feral grin plastered on his face, the wolf boy charged forward twirling the scythes rapidly

(Play Only A Chilling Elegy ~ The Theme of Freeza)

The first droid transformed its arms into rotating gatlings, but Kaiz proved to be faster as he brought his right scythe up into a diagonal slash, effectively destroying the droid, he turned on the balls of his feet and slashed at another that came up behind him and decapitated it and with a flick of the tail swatted the head away into another droid, taking both heads off. The droids began activating their blades and charged the black haired wolf boy.

Kaiz smirked as he deflected one of the droids' arm blades with the shaft of his scythe. Quickly and effectively, Kaiz cut the offending droid's arm off then twirls his left scythe to separate another droid's upper body off and kicks it at two other droids coming from the left while he began twisting around, effectively cutting five more droids in half until his right scythe came to a stop halfway in one droid and rips its upper torso off and rams it into another droid that came from behind, the two droids found themselves flung into the air, swerving around, Kaiz noticed there was quite a few still left.

Kaiz smirked again as he pressed another button on his scythes shaft, both scythes morphed into crossbows with the blades at the sides of the barrels, Kaiz pulled the trigger and shot a droid' head off of its shoulders, Using the recoil of the crossbow, Kaiz swung the blades in a perfect 180 degree slashing the droid in front of him, using his tail as a spring, Kaiz lunches into another droid and rams his tail into its chest destroying the droid in front of him and ramming the blade of his left scythe into the one behind him.

Kaiz slowly turned around and noticed their still droids functional surrounding him. The floor underneath Kaiz freezes and explodes violently, sending the droids into the air. Kaiz masterfully fired both crossbow scythes and pinned all the droids to the walls with ice arrows.

The warehouse was now graveyard silent, the rest of the droids were gone, a soft echo of footsteps reached Yōgan's heightened sense of hearing, Johnny walked forward carrying dual curved sword on his shoulders and wearing exoarmor of some kind, he glared hatefully at Kaiz.

"Why? Why is a Faunus helping out the Schnee Dust Company? They've never done anything for us? I want to know why" He demanded, Kaiz had a bored look on his face.

"Wouldn't you like to know? I will tell you it's because I owe her daughter a debt for the kindness she as shown me, and I'd be damned if I don't pay it back because of a pitiful creature like you stands in my way"

Ivory scoffed/huffed from outside which earned a glare from Kaiz and Johnny wasn't satisfied, however, "You turn your back on the oppressions of our kind for the simple matter of a debt to be repaid?!"

"That's one reason goatman" Kaiz said, "The other reason is because the White Fang is a shadow of its former self and I'll gladly take the side of humans then a bunch of murders that makes Faunus look like a bunch of animals that are backed into a corner!"

Johnny roared as he charged Kaiz, curved swords poised for the kill the Wolf,

Kaiz rolled his eyes as he charged as well, sparks flying as his scythes were dragged across the concrete floor.

(Play Wolf in Sheep's Clothing by Set It Off, Kaiz's theme song for this fanfic)

As the two drew nearer to each other, Kaiz's scythes began glowing bright icy blue. Johnny brought down one of his swords, but Kaiz slashed at it with his left scythe, resulting in a loud explosion rocking the area as the blades met and the energy in Kaiz's spear was release slightly.

Johnny growled as he threw his other sword in a downward sweep, only for Kaiz to completely deflect it with his harden tail, Johnny continued to use downward sweeps in an effort to hit Kaiz, but the Wolf proved to be the faster of the two despite having a heavier and longer weapons and weighted clothing.

Kaiz gritted his teeth as Johnny continued his onslaught, "Is this all you can do?" He asked, "Because I expected better from a man wearing exoarmor, I wanna fight I can enjoy!"

"You wanna fight?!" Johnny shouted, he changed tactics on Kaiz, he began to spin violently, Kaiz had to end his assault and turn to dodging & weaving and freezing the floor with a sheet of ice.

At one point, Kaiz managed to leap high into the air, combing the dual scythe/crossbows hybrids back into a large crossbow as it glowed with bright icy blue with power. Johnny glared at the wolf boy and attempted to jump towards him and javelin one of his swords at him, Kaiz looks to see the incoming goat Faunus and sword,

'If this doesn't work, then I'm probably history' Kaiz thought as he narrowly doges the sword, energy engulfing the barrel of the crossbow, growing brighter and more intense by the second, "Well, here goes nothing..."

"Стрела Зимнего Мороза" (Arrow of Winter Frost)

"FIRE!"

Right as Johnny lunched one of his swords at Kaiz, the Wolf fires a icy blue arrow of energy at the goat Faunas, the power engulfing it making the arrow resemble a missile of icy energy, the ice energy arrow shot straight through Johnny' sword, destroying the sword, and struck Johnny himself head-on. Right as the arrow hit Johnny, it detonated, causing an explosion large and powerful enough to wipe a city off the face of the earth, the ground erupted into a colossal pillar of blue flames, completely obliterating everything in the surrounding area and freezing everything in a jagged pillar of ice.

When the explosion cleared, Kaiz landed a safe distance away from the explosion back on the ground, crossbow in hand, Kaiz lowered his weapon and sighed, happy that this battle was finally over, turning his head slightly and sees Ivory Schnee walk up behind Kaiz.

"I think I over did it" Kaiz said

Ivory scuffed, "You don't say, everything burned then frozen thanks to that cursed crossbow of yours, I always wondered why you keep it to began with"

Kaiz gave a cheeky grin, "Moon Presence is part of me, I can't get rid of him, now come on we have to get you to your daughters performance"

"And how do you expect use to get their fast enough to make it?" Frieza asks

Kaiz smiles as and gives a loud sharp whistle that echoes across the open field, in about a minute a massive dire wolf the size of a Ursa landed in front of them, Kaiz turns to the Matriarch Schnee with a cheeky grin, Ivory rolls her eyes and made her way to the wolf and got on it's back (with Kaiz's aid of course) and the two set off.

Four silhouettes appeared and one was filled in with Kaiz, he had a devilish smirk on his face as he holds both his dual scythes crossed in a X, if one were to look behind him you would see a pack of wolves behind him protectively, in Russian, Ледяной волк (Ice Wolf Archer) is written at the bottom.


	2. Hellfox Trailer

Hellfox Trailer

"So they are going to attack this train?"

*"Yes Kross, the White Fang are planning to attack the train for the dust"* Kaiz voice said from a futuristic round comlink,

The person talking to Kaiz was a 17 year old male with sickly pale tan skin, his eyes were bright Amber orange with slit pupils and his hair glossy black was pulled back into a wave like motion, he stood around 6'3 in height, he wore a white long coat with a black vest with a white long sleeve dress shirt underneath and white dress pants and white dress shoes. From under the long coat was a massive ten to eleven foot long black and white furred fox tail swayed back n forth, covering his face was a whIte fedora with holes for a pair of black fox ears coming out of his head.

"I will deal with them" Kross said

*"I know bro, Ice Wolf out"*

Kross stares at the comlink for a moment before putting it away, Kross was sort of bored, so far even after 3 hours of sitting on a train, he wasn't seeing any criminals attacking the train, he had snuck onto the train when it left the station at the Schnee Dust Company headquarters, Kross didn't have to do much research on the Schnee Dust Company to learn about it, you could ask most people in the world and they could give you a basic run down of what the Schnee Dust Company.

Owned by the Schnee family, it was one of the largest producers and exporters of Dust in the world of Remnant-

Well, that's what he knows so far, he really doesn't use dust himself since he relays on his fire and flaming constructs, then dust, sighing to himself, Kross pulls out a Automag III from his long coat and looks over it, making sure it was loaded, Kross's fox ears twitched and he looked towards the side of a red cliff, the trees having and falling red leaves on the ground, Kross was well hidden, and was sitting at the front of the train, but he could see two people sliding down the cliff and heading towards the train.

His slit eyes narrowed from underneath his fedora,

They were two women,

The first woman was tall, red haired, with the hair being short and spiked back, she had her face covered by a white 'Grimm' mask with red lines, and she had two curved back black horns, the woman was wearing a red shirt underneath a black suit, with black pants and a sheathed sword. She had a red flower on her back, and a flowery design on her left shoulder, she was fair skinned, but the mask alone proved that, along with her horns, that she was a member of the Faunus White Fang group.

The other woman, smaller, about 5'6" in height, with wavy and long black hair, which fell to about the middle of her back, she had olive pale skin, and she had slanted yellow eyes like a cat's eyes, she had a lean frame with, dare he saw it, an attractive rear end and good legs, she wasn't large or small, in the bust, but she was moderate much like her partner. She had a cleaver on her back, that was serving as a sheath for her black sword as well, which had a gun on the handle? She wore a white top, didn't even go to her stomach, with a black scarf tightly wrapped around her neck. She had a black buttoned up vest around her middle section, stomach still showing. She wore white shorts, with a zipper on the front of each leg, she had long black, turned purple as they went down her legs, stockings and black boots.

She had a little black bow on top of her head, but if she was with a White Fang member, then she was both a Faunus and a member of the White Fang.

They jumped off the cliff, before they landed on top of the train, the red and black woman cut open an way to enter the train, before the two of them jumped inside of the train, Kross looked towards some of the flatter Dust carriers, before he jumped on one of them. If they were looking for Dust, then they would need to come to him eventually to get to the Dust on this part of the train.

They would also need to get through the robots guarding the room they had landed in,

'That'll give me sometime to do stuff, and possibly feed Noel' Kross thought as he remembered his pet Raptor size white fox, heading back to the front, Kross sees Noel curdled up sleeping soundly, removing his fedora, Kross stares down his companions sleeping form and rubs her head gently, suddenly a loud explosion could be heard from behind.

POV change

The two Faunus women made their way through the droids and spider droids, but the two stop when they see an unknown white clothed male person keeling next to a giant fox, petting it head gently, cat Faunus notices his movements stops almost instantly as he slowly stands up straight, slowly turning around, the cat Faunus felt small amounts of fear rolling up inside as the teen in front looks at her with sharp canine eyes, she cringes slightly at the smell his body was giving off, he smelt of ash and blood. Did he burn people to ash?

"Ana Taurus... and... Blake Belladonna, welcome, allow me introduce myself, I am Kross T. Brown, and I do apologize for the smell of ash and blood, it's something that I can't change or get rid of sadly" Kross said with a bow, his voice sounded like it had a Southern accent added to it, giving him the gentleman type personality, though personally his clothing makes him look like a fancy business owner.

Blake and Ana knew this Kross person wasn't a push over, but he was also too young to be a soldier ether, he probably trained to be one, in Blake's opinion he was just waiting for something, possibly for one of them to move from the spot they were in, Ana had been readying herself, the boy just so happens to be here when they were going to attack, not only that, he wasn't wearing ANY exoarmor of any kind for this engagement. Who was this kid?

(Play Inside the Fire by Disturbed, Kross's theme for this story)

Kross suddenly rises his right arm, half of it turns into a white flames, the smell caught the two Faunus attention, it was the smell of ash, Kross thrust his arm out,

"White Hiken!" Kross calls out as a massive Fire Ball made out of the white flames shoots out and almost hits the two White Fang members, Ana jumps over the fire while Blake switches palaces with one of her ice dust shadow clones, causing a small explosion, Kross's arm turns back to normal and he looks around for the two Faunus women that seemed to disappeared from his field of vision, reaching into his long coat, he pulls out a pair of Bowie Knifes and spins around blocking a sword strike from Ana, looking in the reflection of the knife in his right hand Kross could see Blake coming from behind, in one fell swoop, Kross propelled himself into the air with a stream of fire from his feet and made a 180 twist before landing on his feet.

'Looks like I'm going to need some more power to test them' Kross thought as he leaps into the air, Blake and Ana stopped to see Kross's next move, the Hellfox's produces a large amount of green flames that takes the form of a bird that was the same size and wide of his body.

"Green Phoenix!" Kross shouts as he the flame construct shoots towards Ana, but the bull Faunas sidestepped away from Kross's attack, causing the Phoenix to hit the train platform, sending liquified fire all over the place, not letting up on his assault, Kross takes one of the Bowie Knifes out of his vest and launches it at Ana at blinding speeds, luck had to be on Ana's side as she was able to dogged the incoming knife that barely grazed her face and leaves a small cut on her face, Kross follows by summoning more flames and forming a hawk and launches at the duo, but a ice dust shadow clone from Blake appears in front of the Hellfox and jumps in front of his attack. Causing a massive explosion and sending Kross back in his tracks and send him flying back way from the two.

Slowly Kross got back onto his feet and dusted himself off before addressing the two Faunus, "I must admit I didn't expect you two to have such masterful teamwork, for that I must apologize for what must come next" Kross said with a concerning tone which Blake picked up on it, then the two gazed upon something that horrified the two Fauna to the core:

Flames burst from Kross's body and compressed on his arms and legs, burning the flesh and blood away, leaving his bones bare to see with crimson flames crackling around them and work as the new flesh, from his mouth four long fangs could be seen poking out from his lips, Kross's tail burst into flames and compressed with bone like armor surrounding most of the flaming tail with the tip and ports exposed for flames to burst out from. Coving Kross's face and head was a bone mask that very well resembles a foxes skull. Blake had read about creatures like this (probably a smut book), Kross T. Brown was a Hellfox, the fox equivalent to a Hellhound, the sudden smell of ash had returned again, but much stronger then before.

"Please don't hold this against me, I'm just doing what's must be done" Kross said with a monotone Voice, the flames had changed from crimson to bright neon blue, the heat around them had grown exponentially higher.

"Wait!" Blake call out, which causes Kross to stop and turn to the her.

"Yes?"

"You said "I'm just doing what's must be done", what did you mean by that?" Blake asks the transformed Hellfox,

Kross thinks for a bit before sighing. "The Faunas community had hired me to capture the Vale leader of the White Fang... ALVIE mind you, and after Johnny Vick and with the aid of some White Fang women to kidnap Ivory Schnee, this farce has gone on for far to long, so I'm giving you one last chance to surrender Ana Taurus or else" Kross said darkly

Blake was quite shocked (so was Ana) to hear that the Faunus community would hire someone to hunt Ana down, and to bring her back alive, from what the two had learned about Kross in such a short amount of time is that he is quite passive in nature and didn't want to fight, though sometime just came to Ana.

"You said White Fang women helped in kidnaping Ivory Schnee, if that's true then why Isn't any evidence about it?" Ana asks, a small smile appears on Kross's face from underneath his bone mask,

"Your quite correct Ms. Taurus, you see my little brother is somewhat a personal friend to her daughter, Weiss Schnee, and my little brother was sent to find Ivory and he did, from his report it stated that Johnny Vick along side five White Fang members and a two dozen droids held Ivory Schnee hostage, you won't be able to fine anything, there's nothing but a pillar of ice left" Kross said

Blake and Ana looked to each other before turning back to the Hellfox in their way, Kross currently had his body in a defensive position, Ana noticed that the end of Kross's tail was spewing fire from the tip. Before the two could do anything, the smell of ash had returned, turning back to Kross, they noticed his entire torso had became a flames as well with bone armor covering his torso like his arm had turned into, suddenly five large flaming tendrils shot out of the ports in his body and takes the forms of five giant hound.

"Hellhound!" Kross calls out, all five hound heads shots out towards the two, Blake and Ana kept their distance from Kross by moving faster then the hounds her move, Kobra decides to focus mostly on Ana and send the canine heads towards him first, though was shocked when Ana sliced clean through his blue flames and reduce them to rose petals.

"How interesting" Kross said thoughtfully, the Hellfox summons the heads back and forms a massive Hellhound out of blue flames. With the snap of his fingers, the Hellhound charged at full force at the two Faunus with the intent of crushing them to paste. The two White Fang women dash past past each other and slash at the Hellhound's legs with bust embedded in their swords. This causes the hound to fall off the side of train and plummet to the ground below and exploding in a pillar of fire.

"Corrosive" Kross said quietly, the flames went from neon blue to dull purple, Blake had instinctively grabbed her nose, the flames Kross had now decided to use stings her nose badly, and before she could do anything she felt herself being carried by something, looking up she noticed that it was the large white fox that Kobra had been petting earlier, before she knew it she was being pulled away.

"Your journey has yet begun girl, be luck your still needed in the future" Kross said as he faces Ana,

"Blake!" Ana shouts as she made a beeline for Blake, but the sound of a gun being fired stops her in her tracks, the bull Faunus stops and looks down to see a massive hole has been made on the platform before her, looking up, Ana sees a gun in Kross's hand, it was his Automag III, then looks back down at the hole, it was a really big hole too.

'His gun made a hole that big!? And I don't even think he's even using dust!' Ana thought shocked at the power behind the gun her opponent was using, the sound of hissing caught her attention, and looks around, the dull purple was eating away the train's platform they were standing on, and Ana now understand why he said corrosive, the flames that Kross was releasing was separating the train cars by eating away the metal, turning back to the Hellfox, the Automag III had been placed in a holster and a twenty foot long sword made out of flames was in his hands (looks similar to the one Kizaru uses, only made out of fire instead of light) and shots off towards the White Fang leader.

"Any last words girl!" Kross shouts as he thrusts his sword at Ana

"RRRAAAAGGGGHHH!" Ana roars as she brings his katana up to strike, the blades of both bull Faunas and Hellfox clashed creating a massive shockwave of flames that destroyed the train platform the two were standing on, from the sidelines Blake and the white fox where blown back by the shockwave as the watched as their friend/owner disappeared in the shockwave.

Meanwhile

Headmistress Olivia Pin of Beacon Academy stood in her office with Glynda GoodWitch (with Qrow in the background drinking from her flask) and watched the battle between the White Fang members, Olivia was quite surprised at the young boy's abilities and transformation, much like Blake she had read about Hellfoxes and Direwolves. Then came someone else that got her attention was Kaiz T. Brown, who was Kross's little brother apparently, but what surprised them the most was when Kross removed Blake and had dealt with Ana alone.

"Your journey has yet begun girl, be luck your still needed in the future" Kross said

"This kid is something else, right Olivia?" Qrow asks

"He's definitely well skilled and powerful for someone so young" Glynda said

"Though he's a bit too destructive" Qrow countered

"I believe that Mr. Kross wants himself and Ms. Belladonna to come to Beacon Academy, why else would he send a video of himself battling and letting Ms. Belladonna?" Olivia asks the two

"It dose explain why he let her go" Glynda pointed out

"He said his little brother is really close to the Schnee family, and this Kaiz kid could be as powerful as his brother for all we know, and add that we don't know how many of them there are" Qrow said

Olivia turns back to the screen with her coffee cup in hand and looks closely at Kross, he is something special.

Three silhouettes appeared next to Kaiz and the second one was filled in with Kross next to Kaiz, Kross was currently in his Hellfox form with Noel (his fox) around at his side, in German, Höllenfeuer (Hellfire) is written at the bottom.


	3. Alpha Manticore Trailer

Alpha Manticore Trailer

The crackle of flames popped in the night silence as a male figure stares into the crackling flames intensely. The forest he was staying in had an open clearing for him to rest at. There was even a perfectly good log for him to sit on.

When the figure sifted and moved out of the shadows to reveal a 17 teenage male with light brown skin with light brown colored freckles across his cheeks and nose, his eyes were bright silver and he has feral spiky black hair tied into a long ponytail, he stood around 6'1 to 6'3 in height, he wore a dark red sleeveless steampunk trench coat with pieces of armor on the shoulders and chest, underneath the trench coat was a black shirt with a maroon vest with a pair of black dress pants with a white stripe going down the right pants leg, his shoes were black combat boot. The flapping of wings caught the boy's attention, it was a Hawk caring a black and red striped scarf and top hat with goggles, the teen took the scarf and wrapped it around his neck and places the top hat on his head, he allowed the hawk to perch its self in his shoulder, from underneath the trench coat came a long ten foot long scorpion tail that swayed back an forth. The teenager unstraps a greatsword bigger then his body (thinks Guts Dragon Slayer) with twin barrels that looks to belong to a grenade launcher or shotgun from his back and set it down next to the log.

"I wonder who called me here?" A young man said to himself.

This young man is known as Kyros T. Brown. Currently, he made to the meeting point of his ominous caller before looking around. Seeing as know one is there yet, he stabbed his scorpion tail into the ground, the tail curved around enough for Kyros to sit on his tail like a chair and started meditating. Usually, that isn't really his thing, but it helps pass the time when you're waiting for somebody who's late for something. Plus, he likes feeling the nature around him.

"You're a half an hour late you know" Kyros said, hearing several heart beats from behind him. He open his eyes, briefly blood crimson eyes with slit pupils, before the eyes change back to it's regular sliver. Kyros turn around to face the people that have arrived, about to speak to them, before recognizing who they are. And that cause him to scowl slightly.

In front of him is a group of the White Fang, the one leading is a giant faunus with a chainsaw sword on his back wearing exoarmor. Kyros knew that this man is one of the lieutenant of the White Fang he trained.

"Okay, this is getting real old" Kyros snarled out, glaring at all of them. "I already told you no before, so I'm not gonna repeat myself again for the eighth time. So how about you stop bothering me about it or I will kick all of your asses AGAIN?"

Many in the White Fang tense, but the lieutenant step forward and started speaking with a thick accent on him. "Be reasonable Kyros. Joining the White Fang will benefit you, along with many faunus. You saw the results we have-"

Kyros shot to his feet, his crimson eyes burning like boiling blood. "Those results are because people FEAR you, not RESPECT the faunus people" Kyros retorted harshly, not backing down in the slightest. "I'm not going to join a group that loss their goal and went to TERRORISM and MURDER to get what they want!"

"We haven't lost our goal. The White Fang is still aiming for faunus to get rights-"

Kyros' scorpion tail rises into the air and slams down with force to cause a small crater in the ground, this action caused some of the soldiers to jump back in freight. "Your goals was for human and faunus to be at peace with one another!" Kyros interrupted, correcting him like a teacher corrects a student. "Now, you terrorize people in order to get what you want. Why the hell did you THINK I stepped down as leader and left as soon as I saw the direction the White Fang was heading in?"

There was silence between the group. When Kyros was about to speak again, The lieutenant spoke up. "Be reasonable Kyros. The White Fang will either have you on our side, or kill you" The Lieutenant lowly. "Beside, Ana and Blake are still in-"

A pair of large bat wings extended out of Kyros back and his scorpion tail shot up like a viper with the stinger at The Lieutenants neck. Kyros clench his fist to the point where one could hear the bones whine and crack under the pressure, his eyes where practically glowing red and slitted, a lion like snarl escaped Kyros' throat.

"Don't… you DARE! Bring my girls into this Vander-Tex! It took a LOT of convincing to my hellfox of a brother to just let Ana and Blake go, let alone make sure he doesn't hall their asses off to prison!" Kyros was sneering/snarling at Vander-Tex due to him mentioning Kyros's most proudest apprentices. "After the whole fiasco with Ivory Schnee being kidnapped BY the White Fang and had to be saved by my younger brother, who just so happens to be the BODYGUARD to Ivory's DAUGHTER. Just to hear that my two students just so happens to be on the SAME train they were going to blow up with my OTHER brother who was HIRED by the Faunus Community to HUNT DOWN ANA!"

The White Fang group all flinched/winced at the volume of Kyros's voice, his arms and hands had transformed into lionlike paws with jet black fur covering his arms up to to his deltoids with sharp claws glistening in the moonlight and his feline ears emerged from his spiky mane of hair. Vander-Tex slowly lowered his hand from his weapon as the massive amount of Murderous Intent that was rolling off him in waves.

"Leave now" Kyros sneers, he picks up his weapon, and the grenade launcher transforms into sword that looked similar to a buster sword made from a silver metal and the edges being covered in a midnight black metal, "Before I do some you REALLY wish I didn't"

*SQUAWK!* ["Ambush!"]

The sudden cry from Kyros' hawk alerts him of the multiple White Fang members surrounding him. Kyros quickly swings the flat side of his massive sword at Vender-Tex with a massive amount of force to send the man flying. As the man flew back down, Kyros' hand snaps out his to the side and when the guy got close enough to the ground, Kyros thrust his transformed hand forward. That cause a powerful gust of wind to surge forward and hit The Lieutenant hard, making him flew far away from the group.

Kyros heard footsteps around him, showing that there was a shot ton of grunts surrounding him, to ambush him. "Well would you look at that, they really can teach new tricks to disobedient animals" A fanged feral smile spreads across Kyros' face.

As the ambush group got close to him and ready their weapon to slice him up, Kyros flew into the air at the last minute to dodge all the attacks. Kyros stare them down as he was up in the air. He pulls out a flame shaped gem and places it in one of the slots in the sword, right before slamming down and scattering them all with a maelstrom of flames around him.

"You children really think you can stand up against the Alpha Manticore!" His shouted held a tone of savage warrior, with a arcing swipe of his greatsword, Kyros launches a flaming wave at the grunts, the ambush group all duck or dived out of the flaming projectiles that the Manticore teen was launching in quick swipes while laughing like a maniac.

He slowly stop swing his greatsword, facing against the other grunts with a large smile on his face. He charge at them, right as they started running towards him, before knocking one of them with a kick, along with a burst of flames. He then kick another grunt way, and grab another one before swinging him towards three more and knocking them out, using either powerful gusts of wind to make the impact harder or massive bursts of flames to deal after effects burns to keep them down longer.

Kyros twirls his massive sword in his left hand as if it was light as a feather, "Allow me to teach you all your place in this world and organization" Kyros takes the his sword in both hands and holds the flat side of the sword close to him, a circle of flames burst to life around him on the ground, twirling the blade around to face the ground and stabbing the blade into the ground, cause a massive AOE blast then sent everyone flying back.

"I was wondering when you gonna get here" Kyros said, turning his head to see Vander-Tex with his chainsaw sword.

"You're gonna regret not joining us" The Lieutenant said, activating his sword. Kyros blew a raspberry at him before charging at him, using the wind and fire to boost him. He perform several punches and kicks with a massive swipe of his sword at the man, with each attack making a gust of wind or burst of flames and forcing the faunus to step back each time.

"Considered this my answer boy" Kyros swings his greatsword at a wide arc, creating a arc of fire that launched Vander-Tex straight into the air, the Alpha Manticore looks down at his weapon and presses a green button the reverts his weapon back into gun mode, which was in the form of a hybrid of a grenade launcher and a shotgun, and fires a grenade at the descending Faunus, Kyros shifts his weapon back into a greatsword and clips his weapon to his back and turns to leave as a massive explosion goes off behind him.

As Kyros walk away from the scene, he felt his scroll ring and he took it out of his pocket before answering. "Alpha Manticore speaking"

"Where are you at?" A female voice said over the phone, sounding annoyed. "The kids have been asking for you, wondering where you were at. Do you know how annoying it is for them to be asking you every minute?"

Kyros chuckle a bit at the last part. "Someone had called me to meet him in the forest. Unfortunately, the him was actually them, and they were the White Fang."

The female voice groan, "I thought those idiots learned that you wouldn't go back to the White Fang"

"Sometimes, you can't teach a old dog new tricks" Kyros joked, before speaking once more, "I would call the police to get them, before any of them wakes up, but-"

"It would be to much for them to handle" The female voice said, "For now though, get back here so the kids will stop asking for you"

Kyros chuckle deeply once again. "You got it Raven, and tell Qrow I'll be around" And with that, the Alpha Manticore close his cell phone and flys off into the nights sky.

Two silhouettes appeared next to Kaiz and Kross the third one was filled in with Kyros next to Kross, Kyros was currently transformed with Hawkable (his hawk) on his shoulder with his greatsword gun leaning on the other shoulder, in Greek, Αλφα (Alpha) is written at the bottom.


End file.
